Be gone, Satan!
by Tweek'd
Summary: Title will be explained in story, Lol. TweekxButters. Oneshot.


Yeah, another one about Butters. But this time it's about Butters and Tweek. Heh. Butters is so fun to write.

* * *

The bell finally rang, and I jumped out of my seat. I hadn't been this excited since the last time we went to Bennigans. I ran right up to Pip, and bopped off his hat. "Haha!" I laughed, pointing, then ran away. Now Eric and his pals'll like me for sure! A melvin Butters Stotch is not.

I laughed all the way until I got to them, and then asked: "Hey fellas! D-did you see what I did?"

Eric looked at me, and rolled his eyes. "Go away, Butters."

"B-but Eric! Look! I knocked off Pip's hat! Right off his head!" I rubbed my knuckles together, disappointed he didn't see. Oh well, not that he knows he'll for sure be proud of me!

"Oh! Wow, that's great Butters!" Kenny said, sarcasm rolling off his muffled voice. Gosh, they don't seem real happy. Then they ignored me and turned away, talking about some Terrance and Phillip thing.

"Gosh Darnit fellas, I try and try an-and you never appreciate me!" I said, angrily crossing my arms. "Now, I'm sorry for being rude b-but you need to notice me."

"Geez, Butters, are you on your period?" Eric half smiled. Kenny laughed too, and a muffled reply came, I don't think anyone really understood what he said between laughs, it was hard enough without.

I closed my eyes, feeling tears well up. "Ooh, now the baby's gonna cryy." I balled my hands into fists, and stormed out of the classroom. Times like these made me wish Professor Chaos was alive and strong, he'd teach them what for, he would.

But Professor Chaos was stabbed in the eye with a shuriken, which hurt a lot I gotta say, and there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing at all. It was lunch time, but I didn't make my way to the cafeteria. Instead I just stayed out here, huddled by a locker, cryin' my eyes out.

"Butters?" I heard a strained voice, and looked up to see Tweek standing there, twitching crazily. "What… nng… are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the cafeteria?"

"Shouldn't you?" I angrily snapped. Making Tweek yelp out a "GAH!" and hurry away. Oh hamburgers, should I have done that to poor Tweek? It wasn't like he was hurting nobody or nothing. He was being real kind, actually. I sighed and stood up. "Wait, Tweek!"

Tweek stopped and I put a hand on his shoulder, making him scream. "Agh! Don't hurt me! Oh Jesus!" I turned Tweek around and looked at his face, fear stricken in his eyes.

"N-now Tweek. Ya know I would never h-hurt you…" I rubbed my knuckles together and expected Tweek to scream or somethin', but when he didn't, I looked up and saw that he was taking a long deep drink of his coffee. Of course.

When he was done, Tweek still looked terrified. "Butters wouldn't yell at me! Butters wouldn't yell at anyone, you're not Butters! Get away from me, be gone Satan!" Tweek covered his eyes, making a really silly face in the process. I couldn't help but start cracking up. His hands left his eyes, and he looked into mine.

He started laughing too. I don't think I ever saw Tweek laugh before; so this was a real cool moment for me. Gosh, Tweek had really big green eyes… as soon as I thought this; it seemed to get real quiet. I wondered what was goin' on in that kid's head right then. "So… be gone Satan?" I giggled over the last few words, awkwardly.

"Erm… gah… yeah. Sorry about that…" He tugged at his shirt, and looked nervously at his coffee. As if trying to find restraint. It didn't work. He took another swig. "M-my family always drag me to church. It's so much pressure!"

"I'd m-much rather go with my family than Eric and the guys though…" The conversation died again, and I suddenly felt myself saying, "H-hey, can I come over later… for.. for coffee or something?" A light sparked in Tweek's eyes, his beautiful eyes… _No, Butters! That's a bad thing to think, Tweek probably won't even pay attention to you after th- _

I was cut off mid-thought by Tweek's lips hitting mine. My eyes widened, not expecting this at all. As soon as the kiss was over, I looked right into Tweek's eyes. And he looked back at mine. His eye twitched, and I started laughing again.

At first he looked confused, and then he starting laughing too. "Sure, you can come over for coffee." Completely void of all screams and yelps.

* * *

Heh, look. That was longer this time. :D *proud smile*

Maybe I'll reach 1000 words next time. xD


End file.
